


Cigar Smells

by Nombi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bondage and Discipline, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Forced, I'm sorry for this, It gets dark, Jack is a Tease, Jacks a sweetheart, Jesse's a freak, Jesse's lines typed in the accent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pls don't read if you're sensitive to this stuff, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Smut, So much smut, Swearing, bare with me here, i wanted to try something new, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nombi/pseuds/Nombi
Summary: You and your comrades are on the hunt for Jesse McCree, a man known for raising hell. But little did you know, he was hunting for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark!Commander Morrison Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671942) by [strikecommandher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher). 



> **PLEASE READ BEFORE BEGINNING THE STORY**
> 
> This was inspired by strikecommandher's Dark!Commander Morrison Collection (give it a read), but instead of Soldier 76, it's the beloved Jesse McCree. This story may also get dark at points. This story is NOT meant to cause any kind of mental/emotional harm. Please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> *****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The tile is meant to be a form of comic relief I do not think all men are trash some, if not most, of you are very nice)

Hours had gone by before the slightest bit of civilization was seen. The long road seemed endless to you and your comrades. Lena was slumped over, barley dragging her feet to get by. Angela had resorted to standing still until someone had gotten far ahead so she could use her Guardian Angel. And Jack, well he never seemed to run out of energy. 

You had passed a nearly packed saloon which seemed crazy with how baren the town seemed. The sound of angered screams and giddy cheers seemed to echo for miles. If you didn't have your holographic map, the noise surely would have led you there. It wasn't long before you and the team had got there. But it was getting dark out. As you looked for a motel to stay in, you swore you could smell the faint scent of a cigar. You led yourself to believe it was just the smell of the town and all the people around. 

Once you found the motel and dragged yourself to the room you were assigned, you quickly stripped yourself of the 20 pound (17.6 kg) gear you were forced to wear, followed by a long shower and a power nap in the creaky motel bed. When you woke up, the smell of cigars had grown stronger, the smoke filling your room along with your lungs. The bright bud of a cigar glowed at the foot of your bed, sending you into panic. 

"Don't go lookin' for that little communication device you was wearin', darlin'." The voice was thick with an unmistakable country accent causing you to freeze in place. The sillouette of the man stood and inched closer to the foot of the bed. "I found yer little book with my picture in it. Went ahead 'nd signed it for ya."

He threw the small book to you, open to his picture with his signature and a small note reading: To L/N, With Love. 

You scoffed at the audacity of this man. He's a wanted criminal, standing at the foot of the bed of someone capable of catching him. Slowly you reached for the stun gun you had hidden under your pillow, not unnoticed by the man. 

"That long walk musta tuckered you out. I didn't even try to be quiet gettin' in here. Just stomped right on in, grabbed that thingy under yer pillow and took a seat." He chuckled to himself as he flashed your weapon at you. 

"You can't be serious here. You're standing in my room when you know who I am and that I'm supposed to turn you in to Overwatch." You crossed your arms to seem more assertive, but sitting on a bed made it hard.

"Oh darlin', just cause you're supposed to turn me in doesn't mean you will." He grabbed you're feet and pulled you to the edge of the bed. He grabbed you by the jaw with his cool omnic arm, relieving it from the heat. He puffed his cigar smoke in your face with a sly smirk. "The names McCree."

You spat in his face. "I know who you are."

McCree forcefully pushed you back on the bed making you bounce a bit. "I'm gonna have a nice time getting back at you for that." He grabbed his cigar from his mouth and pulled up your shirt. You squirmed to get away from him but he held you in place with his other hand. The heat of his cigar trailed down from your navel to the hem of your bottoms before it pressed into your skin. The burning sensation causing you to scream out in pain. McCree brushed the hair away from your face in an attempt to try and soothe you. "If you keep screamin' like that we won't be able to have any fun."

"Screw you!" You managed to say behind your clenched teeth. 

"Well if you're offering." The sound of his belt coming undone brought you back to reality. You quickly jumped up and tried to make your way to the door but dropped to the floor, beneath McCree. Struggling to fight him off, you grabbed him by his hair and rolled, pinning him under you. A quick jab in the face dazed him enough for you to get up and run for the door again, only to have his hand wrap around your ankle and pull you back to the floor. Your head smacked against the floor almost making you fall unconscious.

"I knew you'd have some fight in you." He wiped the blood from his nose and smeared it up your thigh before pulling your shorts down, along with your panties. His forearm pressed against your throat, preventing you from getting up and slightly choking you. "You gonna keep testing yer luck or what?"

The only thing you could think to do was scream for help. His smirk grew wider. "You don't keep that pretty mouth shut yer stomach won't be the only thing gettin' burned." The heat of his cigar inched closer to your face, quicly making you go silent. 

"Good girl." You heard the zip of his pants and before you knew it you were thrown back onto the bed, the springs creaking with every motion. "Get on yer knees for me." Hesitantly, you obeyed scared of what might happen if you didn't. His warm hand rubbed against your ass for a moment before the metal one smacked down forcing a yelp out of you. 

McCree pushed your hips down a bit and aligned himself with you before forcing his cock into your ass raw. You gritted your teeth and held onto the sheets tightly as he slowly thrusted in and out of you. Before you could adjust he slammed into you, your whole body moving forward from the force. You began to tear up from the pain and humiliation. "God darlin'... yer so tight!" His panting filled the room along with your silent pleas for help. His metal fingers found their way to your clit, slowly circling around it before two dipped inside you. Without even thinking about it you let out a whimper, causing him to thrust harder inside you. "Don't tell me you like this." He mocked. You shook your head no in protest. "I wanna hear you say it." He curled his fingers inside you and slowly started to pull out of your now sore ass. 

"I- I don't like it!" You screamed. McCree flipped you onto your back and pinned down your waist with both hands as he slowly pushed inside you. Your back arched against your own will and he smiled watching you fight your bodies natural instinct. He pulled out completely and watched as your body begged for more while your mind fought against it. This is the kind of thing he loved seeing in women. He teased your lips with the tip of his cock, causing your hips to push up. "Let's see here..:"

McCree got down on his knees and pulled you to the edge of the bed by your legs. Scared he might burn you again, you tried to move away, but this only angered him. "Hold still now!" He smacked the inside of your thigh causing more tears from you. He spat the cigar on the ground then put it out. His arms hooked under your legs as he inched closer to your lips with his mouth. The heat of his breath causing you to shiver. 

His tongue found it's way to your clit, lightly liking over the bud making you curl your toes and drape your legs over his shoulders. He teased you by barely licking at your slit while you tried to suppress your moans. "Now you wanna be quiet?" 

He stood back up and stroked his cock a few times to get your attention. As much as you wanted to look away, your body ached to have it inside you. You watched amazed as he jerked his cock in front of you. "This what you want?" He rubbed the tip up your slit and your hips bucked forward. "I'll take that as a yes." 

With one quick thrust, McCree filled you with his cock. His thumb rubbed furiously at your clit which made you wriggle beneath him, getting closer and closer to cumming. You fought it as long as you could, your walls trembling against his cock as he fucked you. Eventually the wave of ecstasy washed over you. You couldn't hold back the moans any longer. He wasn't done though. He pinned your hands above your head and continued to thrust inside of you, giving you no time to cool down. His thrusts became more and more erratic as he came closer to cumming. He slammed into you as deep as he could, filling you up with his cum before collapsing on top of you, his breathing heavy and uneven. "Well hell if that wasn't one of the best times I've had."

You couldn't even stay awake. Your whole body ached and the only thing to help it was sleep. You woke up to a loud banging on your door not even an hour later. The cowboy passed out beside you. You struggles to your feet and dressed yourself before going to the door. The banging only ceased when you cracked open the door and saw Morrison with a concerned look. 

"Everything okay in here?" He tried to peak through the crack but you stood in the way to block his view.

"Yes." Your voice was raspy and you had to strain to speak. 

"You were screaming a while ago, are you sure?" You dropped your head humiliated. 

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare." You could tell he knew you were lying, but he didn't question it any further. 

"Well try and get some sleep." He tried to peak in the room one last time as he walked away. When you closed the door McCree was standing behind you with a smug look. 

"Told ya you wouldn't turn me in."


	2. Name Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse wasn't done with you. Far from done.

The team had noticed your distance. You weren't really subtle about it either. But hell if Jack didn't try to invade your privacy in every which way. He would check up on you on nights you made noise in your sleep. The rooms weren't exactly sound proof. Overwatch made sure of that to keep any possible plans against them in the open. After a while Jack would constantly linger around you, his eyes seemed hungry for you. Could it be that your own Strike Commander had obtained a small crush on you? It seemed shocking to you, but everyone else seemed to whisper and point whenever they saw the two of you together. Maybe it wasn't so crazy after all. Maybe you even had feelings for him? 

Jack eventually started to give you space. This only made you miss him. The two of you weren't anything more than comrades on the outside, but on the inside you started to feel like so much more. In the morning you'd have breakfast together, but now Jack sits with the other Overwatch veterans while you sit with the new recruits. Their chatty gossip nearly drove you insane. But occasionally Jack would smile at you from across the lunch hall and that was enough to make your heart flutter. So maybe you did have feelings for him. But if he ever found out about the night Jesse McCree snuck into your room, surely you be discharged from Overwatch.

Ever since that night with McCree you never forgave yourself. You could have turned him in. You _should_ have turned him in. You failed the one mission you had been assigned. But not once has Jesse left your mind. The smell of his cigars had been implanted in your mind. The burn mark he left you tingled every time you thought you could smell one. Jack was your only way to even attempt to escape the thoughts of McCree that crept in the nack of your mind. But now that he was distant, you couldn't help it. 

On your next mission, you were sent out to pin point all of McCree's most visited locations along with Jack, Ana, and Winston. You felt a bit out of place. These people were practically babysitting you. Compared to them you thought you had no talent. The only thing special you could do was stun enemies for ten seconds and have a holographic map avalible anywhere. That's why you were sent out on any mission you might come across someone that needed to be captured. 

The first location was nothing more than an old tavern that had been abandoned for what seemed like years. Once inside, it was very clear someone had been coming here. Behind the bar there was a mess of ragged clothes in a small make shift bed with empty bottles and cigar buds surrounding it. Jesse McCree had definitely been staying here.

Jack soundlessly snuck up behind you, if it wasn't for the heat of his body you wouldn't have noticed him at all. "Nice find." He grabbed you by the shoulder and gave it a few pats. "You get to stay here while we go find his other hideouts." Being touched by Jack made your face tingle while a light shade of pink filled your cheeks. But you dreaded being left behind. You gave Jack a small chip with the map of the area and he headed out, followed by Ana and Winston. 

It quickly became dark out. The cold flooded the abandoned tavern and left your skin numb to the touch. You called in on your communications device, "Any sign of him?"

"Not yet L/N. Hang in there we'll start heading back now." Ana had seemed irritated. Either with you or the fact that they hadn't found anything. 

A while had passed and you started to hear footsteps. Thank God you could finally get out of the cold. You stood from where you were sitting and began to gather your things. "Well now, what're you doin' here?" You froze in place. There was no way it was him. "I think it's a bit rude not to answer a man whose home you've broke into. Who are you?" He didnt even recognize you. Slowly you made your way to the door, not turning to face him.

"Leavin' already?" The sound of his feet made there way to you. Soon his hands were around your waist, causing you to melt in his hold on you. Even that metal arm you remember being so cold felt warm at this point. His breath was on your neck and you fell against him. Needing more warmth. "I remember you~" he half sung as he began to massage your ass. 

As much as you wanted to move away your body fought to stay with the heat. "You come lookin' for me on yer own or is this another one a' yer missions?" His hand snaked its way up to the zipper of your suit and your body kicked into defense mode. Your elbow collided with his face, knocking him to the ground. You pinned him beneath you and called in on the com. "Guys I got him. I'm still in the tavern how close are you?" 

"About thirty minutes away. Hold him still don't let him out of your sights." Jack's voice echoed in your head. 

You stunned McCree long enough to handcuff his to a broken radiator and you took a seat across the room. McCree stared at you intently. You shifted in your seat from how uncomfortable it made you. "Its a damn shame you're turning me in like this. I know you had fun the last time we met." 

"Oh yes, it was the best time of my life." You retorted sarcastically.

"I saw the way you looked once Jack spoke to ya. You Overwatch girls always fall for the wrong man. I'm the one with all the charm after all." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. "Mind gettin' me a light?" He asked as he motioned to the box of matched on the floor. 

"Yes I do mind as a matter of fact." You crossed your arms and turned away from him. 

"Well alright then." You heard footsteps and turned back to see him pick up the matches and walk back to the radiator. 

"How in the hell did you manage to do that?" You pulled out your stun gun ready for him to move. 

"Oh please darlin', I handcuff ladies. They don't handcuff me." He sparked a match that made his face glow in the dark. You had been trained to learn every crease and line on his face but it was nothing like in the pictures. 

"So you're just sitting there to humor me then?" 

"No. I'm sittin' 'til you put that damned gun away." Small clouds of smoke came out of his mouth as he spoke. 

"Better get comfy then." You kept your arms out, holding the gun, ready to pull the trigger at any moment. You'd be lying if you said your arms weren't getting tired already. 

"You'd better do the same. Can you really sit like that for thirty minutes?" All you responded with was a nod. He reached for his holster and pulled out his pistol, before you could react he shot your gun out of your hand. 

He rolled towards you and grabbed you by the throat. "Ready for some more fun, darlin'?" 

"I'd rather eat your cigar." The back of your hand smacked across his face followed by your knee to his groin.

"You just might have to." He threw a flash bang on the ground and you couldn't see anything. The smoke making you cough. His grip on your throat tightend and he threw you to the ground. His body weighed you to the floor keeping you from moving. "Open up now." He pulled his cigar from his mouth and held the lit end to yours. You shook your head frantically to keep it away from you. His hand grabbed at the collar of your suit and pulled it down. The cigar burned into the skin of your collar bone forcing you to scream. Soon his mouth collided with yours in a sloppy forced kiss. Your body kicked and turned to try and get away but it wouldn't work. 

"You gonna do what I tell you?" You nodded your head at him. "Say it!" You jumped from the sudden loudness.

"Yes." Tears flooded your eyes as you thought about what he might do. He began to upzip your suit exposing you to the freezing air and his eyes.

"You move, you get burned again." He pulled the zipper the rest of the way down to where it ended at your navel. His finger trailed down your midriff as he fiddled with your bra before ripping it down the middle. His hands found their way to your breast, your nipples solid from the cold. "I didn't get to see these last time." He said before taking one of them in his mouth. You tried not to fight him of, you didn't want to risk getting burned again. While he sucked at your nipple, his metal hand reached into your suit and down to your clit. Your hips bucked a bit and he slammed them back to the ground. 

McCree hummed as he flicked his tongue over your nipple, the vibrations flowed through your whole body. Your com. device went off. "L/N How are you holing up?" 

"J- Jack hur-hurry." You were embarrassed but the tone of your voice. McCree grabbed the device from your ear and smashed it on the ground. His hand went back to work on your clit. 

"You shoulda told him to take his time. We're gonna have ta cut things short now." He ripped your suit off your body and undid his pants. "Don't forget to be nice and loud for me darlin'. I wanna remember you." You placed a hand over your slit to try and block him but he only pulled it away. "That ain't gonna stop me." He thrust roughly inside you, causing you to yell out. "Call my name out real loud. Let people know who you belong to." His thrusts became more rapid. Too much for you too keep up with. 

Your mind was blank at this point. Everything was overstimulated. McCree slowed down but only to fuck you harder. His breath got heavier as he was seemingly close to the edge. "Come on. Yell out my name." He leaned over you, placing his arms on either side of your head as he continued to slow down teasingly before slamming back inside you. "Say it. Say 'Jesse' for me." 

"Jack!" You screamed without hesitation. McCree pulled out of you and your body started to yern for him. His metal hand grabbed you by the jaw and he shook your head for you to look at him. 

"Thats not.. my name." He panted. He grabbed his cigar and re-lit it.

"No! No no No! Please don't, not again!" 

His cigar burned just between your breast as he pressed down harder before peeling it away. "Now. Say _my_ name."

"Jesse!" You cried out. 

"That's what I like to hear." He rubbed your clit with the tip of He cock to make you whimper before sliding it back in. "Maybe now you'll remember me too." His thrusts got harder and harder with every one. You felt yourself getting close. This time you didn't mind it as much. The faster, the better. You left out more and more whimpers until they became moans. "God you sound so good. So good for me." McCree lowered himself on you again and whispered in your ear: "Tell Jesse what you want darlin'." 

Your flushed cheeks were now a bright pink. "Faster..." and he did in fact go faster. 

"When you cum I want you to say my name. Yer gonna scream it." As he sped up, you wrapped your arms behind his neck and your legs around his waist. "Scream it for me." 

As you felt your walls tightening, you clung to Jesse tighter and angled your hips making him hit just the right spot. Your nails dug into his skin as you came, screaming his name. Not long after McCree finished inside you and left. Leaving you naked in the floor with new burns and your back searched up from the floor. 

Quickly you got dressed and positioned yourself on the ground to make it seem as though you were unconscious. Just as you did Winston walked into the tavern. "L/N are you okay?" You didn't move until he shook you. You put on your best dazed look and told him a fake story of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read this! Your comments make me so happy so I'm going to continue with this!
> 
> Some parts may be in story form, others just smut, we'll see how it goes! I'll also work on longer chapters!


	3. A Birthday to Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is coming up soon so I made a special little sumthin sumthin. I hope you like it!
> 
> Jack has a little birthday surprise.

You were never quite fond of your birthday. It made you feel older and really you didn't like everyone's attention to be set on you. For the past week you'd been greeted with empty 'happy early birthday's and even emptier smiles through the halls. No one ever gave you the time of day, so you knew that it was all a show. The only person that really seemed to care was your Strike Commander. He knocked on your door at the crack of dawn and greeted you with a small, wrapped gift. 

"Don't open it til later tonight." He said briefly before walking away. 

Still too groggy to properly react, you set the gift down on your bedside table and headed back to bed. The only good thing you saw about this dat was that Overwatch would let you sleep in later than usual. For that, you thanked the lords. About an hour or two later you had woken back up and gotten ready for your day of awkward small talk and avoidance of eye contact. After you were bombarded by a large group of people, Captain Amari called you into a meeting with all the head people of Overwatch. They were all loud but seemed to quiet down when you opened the door. 

" **Surprise!** " They all jumped up in the dim lit room. 

"Oh guys," you rubbed at your arm, turning your head away, "You _really_ shouldn't have."

"Nonsense!" The largest man in the room boomed out. You really with you had gotten to know everyone's names. "Happy Birthday Y/N!" This only made you feel worse about not knowing his name. You looked around the room and saw a few familiar faces but still being fairly new, you couldn't name them all off. 

"Thank Jack for this!" Lena said as she placed an arm around your shoulder, leading you to the large table on the centre of the room. "He just wouldn't shut up about it! 'We gotta get he a cake!' She mocked, "It should be a surprise!'"You sat down in front of the aforementioned cake that spelled out your name in orange icing. You looked up to Jack and saw him rub at the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. "You're one of us now! Not just anyone gets a special birthday surprise from us." She winked at you before look at Jack, only flustering him more. 

A larger man with warm toned skin placed a hand on Jack's shoulder before he bellowed out a loud laugh. "Well, well, well boy scout! Guess the cats out of the bag now." You looked to him slightly confused. "Don't waste your time on him, everyone here knows I'm much, _much_ better than blondie." He joked before holding out his hand. You took his hand and he gripped yours firmly. "I'm Gabriel," he loosened his grip and pulled your hand closer to his mouth, leaving a soft kiss just above your knuckles, "but you can call me Gabe." 

You only looked at him, not quite sure of what to do. "Gabriel leave the poor girl alone. There's no need to spook her on her birthday." Angela's voice was soft but stern. 

"Bah!" He waved his hand in the air. "You're no fun Ange!" Jack pulled him back by his shoulder and glared at him to let him know to quit messing around. 

"Let's sing her a happy birthday!" The large man yelled out to break tension.

"Reinhardt that's a great idea!" Ana clapped her hands to gather every one around you. 

"Uh guys," you squeaked out, "there's really no need. I'm happy you through this party but you didn't have to. I would have been fine with just getting a happy birthday from you all." Great. Now you sounded like you don't appreciate this. 

"Well as fun as that sounds, a party seemed more fitting. Now, everyone on the count of three! One. Two. Three!"

They all sang together. You looked around at all of them, not really sure where to keep your focus. As they sang someone lit the candles on the cake and pushed it closer to you to blow out the candles. Once they finished, you blew them out. Wishing for this all to be over. 

Once the party did end, you headed back to your room an collapsed onto your bed. Being around so many people exhausted you. Right before you could drift off you heard a small knock at your door. When you got up and opened it Jack stood there seemingly nervous.

"Uh.." He cleared his throat. "You open to visitors?" You simply nodded and opened the door more for him to walk in. You took a seat on your bed and he took one in the seat by your desk. "You haven't opened your present have you?"

"No, I havent been in here all day." You fiddled with your fingers and looked to the nicely wrapped gift. 

"Oh, hey, sorry about Gabe earlier. He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." He chuckled a bit. 

"Don't worry about it. It's not the worst attention I've gotten." An image of Jesse flashed in your head as a mild form of ptsd. 

"Well if he ever gets to be too much let me know and I'll set him back in line." You nodded and reached for your gift. 

"Can I open this now?" You looked at the box wondering what it could be. It was larger than your hand but small enough for you to hold in both. It didn't rattle in the box, nor did it seem heavy. 

"Not yet. I wanna say something first." You frowned a bit but set it aside. "I've admired you for quite some time Y/N. God when I say admired I sound old. I've liked you for some time? No, that makes me sound childish. I guess I'm trying to say that... well, hmm... I have feelings for you." It was pretty obvious to you at this point, but it knowing didn't soften the blow of when he told you. Your heart dropped but in a way that made you feel lighter inside. A way that made you smile. "I guess it's not really a shock to you." He said looking at your expression. 

"It's shocking that you told me." You quickly replied. "I noticed somethings but I didn't expect this. I feel the same about you, though you've probably noticed that too." Your cheeks were burning now and you couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I had." He stood in front of you now. You looked up to him and he placed a small kiss on your lips. You pulled him down to you as you laid bed, inviting him in for more. His kisses grew deeper as he trailed his hands up your shirt just below your breast. Your legs wrapped around his waist as your hips bucked upwards. You loved how gently he was being. How he didn't rush to rip your clothes off or grab at you forcefully. He was being sweet with you. You weren't scared. You weren't in any pain. You didn't feel abused. 

He pulled out of the kiss and looked to you for reassurance as he pulled at your top. You nodded and he slid it off of you with ease. When he looked down to admire you, his eyes locked onto the scars left by Jesse. Realizing what happened, you moved away from him and covered yourself. He looked at you in a way no one else had, his eyes seemed concerned while his face seemed angry. Was he angry someone did this to you or was he worried you'd done this to yourself?

"W-what are those?" He reached you and placed a hand on your leg, rubbing small circles with his thumb. You shook your head as you looked away from him. "Come here." He wasn't demanding that you go to him, but rather hoping that you would. When you didn't move, he crawled onto your bed and hovered above you. He gently pulled your arms away from the scars and kissed each one of them. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." You looked up at him and saw that he had no intention of being rough with you. You welcomed him in to another kiss before pulling off his shirt as well. "Y/N we don't have to do this. I understand if you want to stop." 

"No, I need this. Please.. just keep going." You didn't mean to beg but that's exactly how it sounded. His mouth found your neck as he slowly kissed down to your collar bone, his hand reaching to the brim of your pants. Slowly he slid his hand inside them, rubbing at your sensitive nub through your panties. You let out a quiet moan and opened your legs wider for him. His touch was so soft that it was almost teasing. His other hand un-clasped your bra and you pulled it off of your body. His tongue worked at your now hard nipples and you couldn't help but think about your last encounter with Jesse. You felt as though you were back in that moment, paralyzed by fear. He tugged at one lightly with his teeth, snapping you back into reality and you grabbed at his soft blonde hair. "Jack.." You breathed out. 

This encouraged him to rub harder at your slit, making you arch your back and press your body against his. "Jack.. Jack please.. Please fuck me." You whispered, scared that someone may hear you through the not-so-thick walls. He let out a low growl as he undid his pants. He pulled them down, along with his boxers exposing his throbbing cock to you while he put on a condom. You shuttered at the sight of it, unable to wait for it to be inside you. He tugged you pants off and slowly lowered himself on you, grinding his length on your slit through your panties. As he did this, he pulled you into a tender kiss, moans escaping your mouth in every break. 

He pulled your panties to the side, and teasingly pushed just his tip inside you. You begged for more with small whimpers. "Speak up for me princess." His voice was low and filled with lust. He pulled out and rubbed your slit with the tip of his cock.

"Please give me more." You didn't mind begging for Jack. In fact, it only made you need him more. He obeyed your pleas and slowly pushed himself inside you. His head fell back once he was in to the hilt, letting out a low moan. You gasped as he filled you up. His slow motions giving you time to adjust and enjoy this. He pulled your legs up and held them together with his arms allowing him to push further inside you. You grabbed at your bed sheets and moaned out in pleasure, maybe a little louder than you should have. 

"Better keep quiet." Jack said between moans. _God_ it was so sexy the way he did that. Hearing him made this feel so passionate. Your body was completely under his control and not by force, but you wanting him to do as he pleased. "Turn over." You obeyed, rolling on onto your stomach. You heard him open something that you assumed was your gift from earlier, followed by a quiet buzzing. You realized what it was when he pressed it against your clit. The vibrations surged through your body. You raised your ass into the air and pushed back against the vibrator hoping for more. Jack held it in place and slowly pushed back inside you, slowly fucking you into your surprise orgasm. You didn't have to fight it this time. You let your body fall under the sweet, relieving hypnosis. Not caring how loud your moans were. Once you came to, you could feel Jack's thrusts fall out of rhythm. His head was down and he pushed harder and harder inside you each time as he quietly moaned your name. Finally he found his release inside you, you could feel the warmth of his cum fill the condom. He laid down beside you and pulled you into an embrace. You welcomed his arms around you and hummed to yourself quietly, glad you could enjoy it this time.

He kissed the back of you neck and pulled you closer as he whispered in your ear. "Happy Birthday, princess." The both of you drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected and it's still super short I'm sorry! D;  
> Also, sorry to those that were expecting some Jesse McCree but having this chapter really helps with the story!
> 
> But I also steered away from the leather fetish for this chapter cause I wanted something sweet! And for those of you wondering, no it issn't Jesse that had the fetish, that would be WAY too easy.


	4. Another Authors Note

Gah I don't have the words. I had completely given up on this story, I've been so sick and overwhelmed the last few months and when i finally had typed out a chapter and tried working on it all of the data was lost (: I'm very sorry I know I promised the next chapter would t be an author's note but it happened. I'm sorry for all the trouble but I promise you now that this story does not end here. I mean, would Jesse really let the reader get away with sleeping with another man?


	5. Men are Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know you want the kinks and Dark McCree but that's just not how I've been feeling as of late! Plus, I just feel like this will add a bit of a plot twist. Hope you enjoy, especially after the long wait!
> 
> ******TW RAPE******

Waiting around base for Jack was getting to be bothersome to you. Well, it wasn't the wait that bothered you as much as not being able to see him. The two of you called as much as possible. He'd let you know when he had an important mission and you'd tell him to be safe and that you miss him. It was an off situation for you. Long distance with some one that lived around the corner of a hallway? Not being able to touch somebody that's not even a 30 second walk away? You yearned for him. For his touch, his voice, his smell. His oh-so-welcoming smell. It was like home to you. But the thought of Jack was always followed by the thought of Jesse. The rugged cowboy who smelled like cigars and cheap whiskey. The cowboy that brought you so much pain and the voice that could sooth a woman from 10 miles away. 

The thought of both of them was just so brain rattling. You needed to be with someone, anyone. Jack's birthday gift began to lose its touch. Its been months since you were with him. Even longer since McCree. Months with just your thoughts and delicate fingers. Months of moaning Jack's name even though he can't hear it. Months of trying to pry McCree out of your mind, even in your private moments. 

But Jack was finally coming back. You had the whole day planned. You'd sleep in his room cause he was coming back late. You'd wake up, get breakfast together and sit in his office with him, help him fill out papers to speed up his work. Then you would head back to your room with him and spend some "quality" time together. You even had candles to set the mood. 

You headed down the hall and watched for his room, carefully watching making sure no one saw you go in. You and Jack tried to keep your relationship as secret as possible. It was obvious to anyone with a room adjacent to yours that you did have a visitor before all these huge missions started. Whether or not they've deduced it's you and Jack isn't certain but you really did try to keep it between the two of you and his close friends. As you snuck in his room you saw Ana wave at you from down the hall only making it more awkward for you. Once you were in you slipped into a small silk nightgown and crawled into his bed. As much as you wished you could smell him in the sheets Overwatch had changed the sheets to keep up with hygiene. But still you laid in his bed and covered yourself with the blanket. You laid there waiting for 2 hours before you finally drifted to sleep. When you woke up you were still in his room. But the smell made you sick. It was pure sweat and booze. You quickly jumped up and looked around. Jack was sitting at his desk, his hair a total mess and noticeable sweat stains ran down his back. 

"When did you get here?" You asked, propping yourself up and rubbing the dreariness from your eyes. 

"Uh, late. Very late. You were asleep. Didn't want to wake you." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. 

"Do you wanna get some breakfast?" You got out of bed and stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders as you kissed the top of his head.

"No." He stood up and turned to face you, cupping your face in his hands and pulled you into a sloppy drunken kiss. 

You pushed him away, "Jack, no." But still he continued the kiss, backing you against the wall. "Stop." His hands groped at your ass and his kisses moved down to your neck. "Stop it Jack. _Stop_!"

"Just shut up!" He covered your mouth with his hand and pulled up your nightgown and put his hand down the front of your panties, furiously rubbing at your clit. His strength was too much for to fight against but you still tried. You pulled his hand away from your mouth and he saw the opportunity to grab at your breast. His touch was disgusting and harsh. You pushed him away as much as possible and as much as you wanted to yell for help you couldn't. You couldn't ruin his career, you couldn't spill the news of your relationship. 

Jack lifted you up and practically threw you onto the bed. He climbed on top of you yanking your panties off of you and pulling down his pants as well. You started to tear up and begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He forced his full length inside you, thrusting erratically and unsteady. His movements were desperate, not at all like you had remembered. He finished fast and rolled over next to you, quickly falling asleep. You wanted to cry more, you wanted to wake him up and yell at him. There was so much you wanted to do but you just laid there with him. And waited for him to wake up.


	6. Late Night Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since your first real mission. The Overwatch veterans throw you a party to celebrate and you drink a bit too much. It doesn't go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead yet guys! This chapters all sorta fluff?? If that what you wanna call it??

Overwatch is big on celebrating every minor thing. It helps keep morale and well, as much as you hate parties and attention, it was nice to know people appreciate what you did. The halls had been lined with streamers and little bits of confetti led all the way from your room to the break room. You were cautious to follow it but you did in spite of your instincts. When you reached the break room everyone was eager to give you a hug, it's a miracle you weren't dogpiled by the mass of people. Everyone gave you a hug or at least a smile and congratulations except for one person. 

Jack sat in the back corner and you could have sworn he was purposefully avoiding eye contact. Guilt hung over him like a cloak. He was covered in shame and you couldn't blame him. Want he did was awful and you weren't entirely sure if you could forgive him or not but you couldn't stand just seeing him there. You slowly made your way closer to him, cautiously taking a seat across the table. 

You had to think for a moment. What do you say in a situation like this? You can't bring _it_ up, this is a party. You can't ask if he's okay because he clearly isn't. There's nothing you can do but try and be casual. "Did you get a party for your first mission?" You look up but he won't meet your gaze. 

"We all do. It's been years and I still get them." He takes the last swig of whatever he was drinking. He cleared his throat and looked up for a brief moment. "You uh," he cleared his throat again, "you wanna get a drink?"

You're taken aback. You weren't sure what to say but you just nod your head and follow his lead. He asks the bartender for an old fashioned and you got a glass of white wine. After a few drink you loosened up to Jack. The both of you were making jokes all night you almost forgot that there was a whole party going on. Loud music began to play and one by one people started dancing. Lena led the group in a conga line that made it's way to you. You pleaded with Jack to join you. You'd kept saying how fun it would be and followed it with petty insults calling him lame and boring. Eventually you guilted him into it. You both hopped on the end of the conga line. He grabbed you by your waist as Lena led everyone around the tables. 

As the night died down you and Jack headed back to the bar laughing amongst each other. Jack had stopped drinking but you continued. You couldn't even recall how much you had to drink but you were too invested in the conversation to care. The bartender had left but Jack gladly took his place pouring you drink after drink. It was almost as if he was trying to get you drunk. Once he realized you could barely sit up right he came from behind the bar and helped you to your feet. "Let's get you to bed." 

You whined and whined but there was no convincing him this time. He put one of your arms around his shoulder and lifted you up bridal style. You started to doze off in his arms as he carried you through the halls. The lights were blinding you so you kept your eyes shut. You were too disoriented to know what was really going on. One second your in his arms, the next you're on the ground and you can hear a door click open. He picked you up again and laid you on a bed. You could feel a blanket be pulled over you. You could hear the door click again and you knew he'd left. 

After about an your of tossing and turning trying to get to sleep you heard your door handle jiggle. Slowly it creaked open and you could hear low methodical breathing. The bed sunk in next to you and you felt a hand rub your arm. You knew you should be scared but you couldn't help but relax from the touch. You felt a soft kiss just below your ear and finally fell asleep.


	7. AN

Oh my word! 300 Kudos! And almost 12k Hits! Thank you all so much for your support of this story I know it's been a rocky road but I'm so happy for those who stuck through! This means the world to me and I want you all to know how greatful I am for this!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who may not have liked this. Send requests for something you'd like to see, I'm always open to new ideas!  
> Please comment any typos you come across!


End file.
